dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael vs Lie Ren
Raphael vs Lie Ren is ZackAttackX's seventy-second DBX. Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs RWBY! The rogue and hot-headed versus the calm and collected - which ninja will prevail? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Sewers - TMNT. "Once again, never get the easy path..." Ren thought to himself, finding him nearly knee deep in sewage. He ventured through the sewers searching for a manhole, until he was cut off by the sound of someone approaching. The huntsman focused and kept his hands on his Stormflowers as the steps grew louder. The steps then began a lunge, which Ren anticipated, drawing his weapons and countered a stab from Raphael, who bounced back. "You have no business here. I'll show you out!" the turtle promised. HERE WE GO! Raphael lunged in with his sais, which Ren repelled with his Stormflowers, and the two clashed blades for a while until Ren drove his knee into Raphael's chin, knocking the turtle back. Raphael brushed off the damage and jumped for Ren, who opened fire with his weapons. Raph was able to raise his blades in defense, but this allowed Ren to rush in and slash him several times with the blades of his weapon. Raphael's shell held up to the damage and he was able to deliver a kick of his own to Ren's gut, sending the huntsman back. Raphael then threw out shurikens at Ren, who spun on the spot and slashed through the incoming ninja stars. The ninja turtle held nothing back and lunged at the huntsman again, tackling him into the wall of the sewer. Ren crashed spine first into the wall, and Raphael stabbed for Ren's face with his sais. Ren managed to duck out of the way and grabbed onto Raph's shell, driving him towards the opposite wall. Raphael's answer was to duck into his shell to minimize the damage. The huntsman realised Raphael's strategy and threw the shell into the wall. Using the momentum from the wall, Raphael leaped out and delivered a stab to Ren's chest. The huntsman grunted in pain, but his aura held up. He managed to use his Stormflower to block Raphael's second sai, disarming him of it, but the turtle quickly yanked the other sai out of Ren's chest. He then struck Ren with punches and kicks, wearing the huntsman's Aura down. He then struck Ren in the torso with a stiff knee, sending him tumbling. Ren slid across the floor and Raph followed, attempting to pin him down with shurikens. Ren managed to shoot them down in time and at Raphael descended, the huntsman drove his boots into Raphael's face, breaking the turtle's nose. Raph landed hard and now it was Ren's turn to rally. The huntsman laid down suppressing fire on Raphael, who was forced to take refuge inside his shell. Ren approached cautiously, weapons still poised. Once Ren was in striking distance, Raphael emerged and went for Ren's neck with a dual stab. Anticipating this, Ren raised his Stormflower to block, which Raph used to his advantage, kicking Ren multiple times in the gut before stabbing him in the back with his twin sais, completely draining Ren's Aura. Ren yelled out in pain and he dropped to one knee, relinquishing his grip on his weapons. Raph then removed his sais and kicked Ren onto his back. "Sorry man, I'm just really good at what I do." he mocked, raising his arms to stab his incapacitated foe. Ren realised he had only one shot to counter this. He quickly seized his father's dagger and slashed. His attack connected and slit off both of Raphael's arms. The ninja turtle took a second to realize what had happened and he let out a scream of pain as he dropped to his knees. Ren then stood up and put his foe out of his misery with a swift decapitation. As Raphael's body collapsed lifeless to the floor, Ren propped himself up against the walls of the sewer clutching his wounds. "Yeah... never the easy path..." DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:TMNT vs RWBY themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights